A sound object as recorded is a recorded sound object. A sound object as rendered is a rendered sound object.
The recorded sound objects in the recorded sound scene have positions (as recorded) within the recorded sound scene. The rendered sound objects in the rendered sound scene have positions (as rendered) within the rendered sound scene.
Spatial audio renders a recorded sound object (sound source) as a rendered sound object (sound source) at a controlled position within the rendered sound scene.
If a rendered sound scene is to accurately reproduce a recorded sound scene then the positions (as rendered) need to be the same as the positions (as recorded).
It is possible to use a source microphone which moves with a sound source to create a recorded sound object (sound source). One example of a source microphone is a Lavalier microphone. Another example of a source microphone is a boom microphone.
The position of the sound source (microphone) in the recorded sound scene can be tracked. The position (as recorded) of the recorded sound source is therefore known and can be re-used as the position (as rendered) of the rendered sound source. It is therefore important for the position (as rendered) to track the position (as recorded) as the position (as recorded) changes.
However, any measurements of position are subject to noise which introduces (positional) noise to the rendered sound scene.
It would be desirable to reduce or remove such noise.